Sandbox/ExpeditionGuide
Introduction There are many expeditions in KanColle, but unfortunately most do not provide good returns. This guide attempts to sort through the good ones and help guide you to the expeditions most suited to your needs. In terms of optimal expeditions, they are sorted into two general types: Active expeditions and Extended expeditions. There is no actual distinction between the two in game; they are simply created for the purpose of this guide. This guide does not cover experience gain. There are also expeditions that do not return resources but rather give experience. In general, these are not as efficient as running resource expeditions and using those resources to level ships. They can be considered for less active players. * Active: These expeditions are focused on higher rates of return. They generally have shorter durations, as longer expeditions start to drop in returns per hour. Running a number of these will yield much higher hourly returns than running a long-term expedition over the same time period. * Extended: These expeditions are focused on the highest return, but tend to have lower hourly returns. If you are unable to be playing KanColle for extended periods of time (sleep, work, etc.), it would be a good idea to send out one of these expeditions. Best Active Expeditions: Suggested= |-|Sparkled= |-|Daihatsu= Notes: Expedition 37 does not include Daihatsu, but is just kept for comparison. Optimize by using a lvl 1 spare DD & CL for expeditions 21,37,38 and scrapping them without resupplying them. Expeditions 37,38 have high level requirements, so this method may not be feasible earlier on. Compositions suggested: 2''': 3SS 1LHA, '''3: 2 SS 1 LHA, 6''': 3 SS 1 LHA '''21: 3DD 1LHA (DD CL) drums, 37: 4DD (CL DD) drums, 38: 4DD 1LHA (DD) drums Ships in parentheses indicate spare level 1 ships to be used. Drums counts are suggested numbers. |-|Unsparkled= Extended: Overnight/AFK Expeditions: Expeditions 35, 36, 24, 40, 16, 37, 38 Total yield= Expeditions 24, 40, 37 have a chance of Great Success without being fully sparkling. Expeditions should be sparkled for maximum returns. |-|Requirements= 3* : Minimum of 3 ships carrying drum(s) CV*: CVL and AV can be substituted for CV. CL*: For expedition 24 & 40, the flagship must be a CL. General notes: * In general expeditions 2, 5, 21 are recommended. Swap 21 for another expedition to meet your particular needs. * Tables include sparkling cost approximated as 1 bar per sparkle. (rates equate to 1-1 sparkling) * Estimates for sparkling time are based off of 1-1 sparkling runs of 2 mins per run. * Rates for 21, 37, 38 are based off using Mutsuki class DD. * Keep sparkled ships ready to swap in as they run out of sparkles. * Expedition 2 is the best source of buckets in the game and also the best source of ammo. (Avg 1 bucket/hour) ** Expedition 4 can be done if this is not enough, but this suffers from low resource gain. (Avg 0.6 bucket/hour) * Expedition 6 is best source of bauxite if Extended expeditions can not meet your needs. Tips: * Great Success(GS): It is possible to achieve GS on expeditions by sparkling your ships * Daihatsu Landing Craft. Can be equipped on LHA and AV. Each increase resource bonus by +5% for a max of +20%. AV and LHA have high consumption, so it is best to only use 1 AV unless the expedition requires it and equip at least 2-3 Daihatsu. * Mutsuki/Tenryuu class: Mutsuki is a DD class that has lower ammo consumption. Tenryuu/Tastuta are CLs that have much lower ammo consumption unremodeled. If you can spare slots for them, they make for great expedition ships, and using these ships will help save ammo over time. * Submarines (SS): SS have very low fuel consumption. Maruyu unremodeled has the lowest consumption in the game. Tips for newer players: * Try to unlock more expeditions when you have time (such as using extended times to unlock longer ones). In the long run access to later expeditions will provide much better returns. Sparkling: * 1-1 * 1-5 * pvp * 4-3 etc. General Resupply comparison table * links: http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dragonjet/Proposed_Consumption_Page#Light_Cruiser Category:Old sandboxes